onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodcutter
}} The '''woodcutter' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is Zelena's adoptive father, originating from the realm of Oz. When walking down the yellow brick road with his wife, they stumble upon a baby Zelena, having been dropped off by a cyclone. The woodcutter was reluctant to take the child in out of fear of her magic, but his wife insisted; however, the man's "wicked" view of magic and mistreatment led to the child becoming the Wicked Witch. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Walking down the yellow brick road, the woodcutter and his wife are on their way to the Emerald City when a cyclone comes by. There, it leaves an abandoned baby in a basket, with its cries alerting the two travelers. The woodcutter initially believes the sound to just be wolves, but his wife goes off the road to find they baby. She is instantly lulled by the little girl's beauty and wants to take her in. However, as his wife admires the child, the woodcutter notices the little girl displaying magical abilities. With her powers she knocks over a falling tree branch; immediately, the woodcutter believes this to be a sign of "wickedness". His wife simply tells him to calm his nerves though, blaming it to be a coincidence by the wind. She decides to keep the child and name her "Zelena", exclaiming that she is to be the happiest baby in all of Oz. }} The woodcutter's wife eventually passes away, and so he is left to care for Zelena, a child he has grown to hate. While working on their cottage one day, Zelena accidentally drops a pile of wood, which is then magicked up onto shelves. The woodcutter sees this and is disgusted; he prepares to get a switch to use on his adopted daughter to put her in her place, instantly terrorizing her, but he is frozen in his tracks by Cora, Zelena's biological mother. Cora introduces herself to her daughter and brings her back to the Enchanted Forest to heal her younger half-sister, Regina. A brief relationship is developed between the two sisters, but Cora eventually tears their bond apart by having her guards take Zelena away. Giving both girls a forgetting potion, the sisters forget of their encounter and Zelena is sent back to Oz and back to her life with her abusive adoptive father. }} Years later, Zelena is one day shaving the woodcutter when she's given a speech about how, no matter what she feels on the inside, she is to always put on a good face. At this point she accidentally cuts her father with the razor, and then further terrifies him by poofing up a cloth to wipe away the blood. The woodcutter screams at her, despite her cries of sorrow, exclaiming that she simply could not help it. She wishes to learn how to control her magic, but the woodcutter refuses, stating that then everyone would know what she really is: ''wicked. Zelena's disgusted by how the woodcutter could treat his own daughter this way, but she is then told the truth; she is not his daughter, but was found abandoned. Knowing the man who raised her really doesn't love or want her, she decides to leave him for the Wizard of Oz in order to find a family that loves her. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters